


Different Ever After

by thepilot



Category: The Sisters Brothers (2018), The Sisters Brothers - Patrick deWitt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Burned Skin, Combines novel and movie elements, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, chemical burns, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: “Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: in pain and sickness it would still be dear.“





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to save these two and give them a chance, but to do that, I needed to take a little from the novel and the movie. So John does not kill himself as per the movie, but he is not blinded as per the novel.

Pounding rain brought John to his senses. His entire body was tired and sore, and the dampness of his clothing was chilling him. It was almost soothing to have his clothes press against his burned skin, but there was something he should be doing. It was eerily still and quiet, except for the rain.

_Hermann...the brothers…the formula…Hermann…_

John wanted to wake up, but the rain was so refreshing...it soothed him back to slumber...

There was a clap of thunder, and John sat up, crying out in agonizing pain. He had to find Hermann...had to know if-

He blinked like he was staring into the sun, but it was cloudy and overcast overhead. He squinted, looking from side to side and saw no one else: the Sisters brothers were gone. _So where was Hermann?_ He rolled to his feet, letting out a cry as he stood. He was in excruciating pain, his entire body aching, but he had to find Hermann. He paid no attention to the dead wildlife beside the water as he limped towards the still tent.

“ _Hermann..._ ” he tried to call out. But his voice was so raw it wasn't more than a breath. The effort of walking to the tent had him wheezing, but he was managing. He flung the flap to the tent open and saw Hermann lying peacefully on the cot. Almost _too_ peacefully. “ _Hermann,_ ” John tried again, the words still raspy in his throat. Hermann was badly burned, his flesh raw and red. His eyes cloudy and lifeless. John took the stool beside Hermann and tentatively touched his arm. He realized, in that moment, that his own hand was just as blistered as Hermann’s skin.

“Hermann,” John spoke, a little louder this time. There was no response and Hermann felt deadly cold to the touch. Panic began flooding through John. Trembling, he bent to press his ear on Hermann’s chest and heard a faint, distant thump. There was still _hope._ Everything in the tent seemed to have been picked through, with nothing but some clothing left. John wanted to be upset or angry or both, but most of all he wanted Hermann to be safe. If Hermann was in as much pain as John was...or worse…

John ran out of the tent, a full storm raging through the camp now. He'd been so focused on Hermann he hadn't even noticed the thunder, lightning and rain pelting down. He grabbed a discarded pan from their abandoned endeavors and stood still to let the rain plop into it. It was only when John placed the pail to his lips and started drinking that he realized how parched he was. And how scorched his esophagus was. He drank until he was satisfied, filling up the pan one last time and dashing into the tent. He sat beside Hermann, setting the pan in his lap and gently rubbing Hermann’s shoulder. He bent to whisper in Hermann’s ear as best he could. “Hermann,” he breathed, his vocal chords working better with the little bit of moisture he'd just given them with the rainwater.

“Hermann, you need to drink. Please…” John pleaded. He felt his stomach flip as he saw Hermann move his head in a slight nod.

With as much care and steadiness John could muster, he brought the pan up to Hermann’s lips and let the water press against them. Much to John’s astonishment, Hermann parted his lips enough to let the water trickle in. John was careful not to press the water too much, and paused to let Hermann swallow. This delicate drinking continued until Hermann had slowly drank all the water in the pan. A smile tugged at Hermann’s lips, and he let out a minute hum. He didn't try to speak, almost as if the whole exchange had been a practiced routine, like Hermann knew what to do when he was struck with death.

John realized he was still soaking wet, and feeling how nice his cold clothing was against his skin, he decided to grab a white cotton shirt and stood in the rain, letting it dampen and wringing it out. He ducked back into the tent and folded it up and pressed it to Hermann’s brow. A tiny hum emanated from Hermann, and John smiled. He didn't want to make Hermann talk, as much as he wished to hear his voice, and just kept pressing the wet shirt to Hermann’s skin.

After a time, John let the shirt rest on Hermann’s brow and slid off the stool to sit on the floor, letting his head rest against Hermann’s side.

\--

John awoke to light fingers carding through his hair. He hummed, finding himself in a sweet dream, until he remembered where he was. He stood up quickly, his limbs sore and aching from how he'd slept and from the burns that still abused his skin. He heard the rain still thumping against the tent, but it was gentler now.

“Hermann...you're awake?” John tried. His voice was still scratchy, but the best it had been.

Hermann nodded and reached out a hand for John, who took it quickly.

“Awake,” he croaked out. He was mumbling, and John was only able to pick out a few words. “...night...can't see you...”

John felt his throat close up. Hermann was _blind…_ Blind because Hermann had chosen to dive into the chemical waters and save him...

“I'm here, Hermann,” John said instead. Now wasn't the time to tell him.

Hermann nodded and a smile tugged at his lips. “I know…”

John got to his feet, looking around the tent more thoroughly. He was starving, and he knew Hermann had to be, too. There was nothing. Everything was gone. John sighed heavily. He was so tired, so weak, and in so much pain. But he had to get food. Riding and coming back would take too long. If the horses were even still there…

John went to Hermann’s side and the man smiled again as John put his hand delicately on his shoulder. “I'm going to check on something. I'll be right back.”

Hermann nodded, and John turned away from his sightless eyes before he could linger on the thought too much. It was his fault. If Hermann hadn't-

He pushed the thought as far away as he could. Hermann needed medical help. John didn't even consider himself as he sought out their horses. He trudged through the rain, his boots squishing the mud at his feet. When he reached the trees their horses had been tethered to, he found them to be devoid of any companions. The circumstance was unsurprising to John, but produced a new challenge: leave Hermann and walk to civilization on foot, or try and take the man with him.

Upon making it back to camp, John’s mind was made up. After all they’d been through together, he wouldn’t leave Hermann. Even if it killed John, he’d get Hermann medical help. He pulled the flap to the tent back and ducked inside, sitting on the stool beside Hermann and gently touching his shoulder to alert him of his presence.

“Hermann, I'm back,” John said softly. Hermann nodded ever so slightly. “We’re going on an adventure. Just rest, and we’ll be there in no time.”

Hermann nodded again and smiled. How any man could smile given the circumstances was astonishing to John, but coming from Hermann, it wasn’t surprising. The man could take any situation and find the humor in it.

John patted Hermann’s shoulder lightly before seeking out everything he'd need for a litter. He figured he could deconstruct the cot, so he gathered up all the twine and lumber he thought he'd need. He worked diligently inside the tent, stopping for a water break for both himself and Hermann many times, using the pan and filling it with rain water. Satisfied that he'd successfully rigged something up he could pull, he bent to Hermann’s ear.

“It's time to leave, my friend.” There were more words stuck on John’s tongue, but they were reluctant to leave him.

Hermann’s eyes fluttered up and he looked around, frowning. He mumbled his words again, but John understood what he said this time.

“But it's still night. How will you see?”

John patted Hermann’s shoulder and smiled. “I can see through the dark with your smile as the light to guide my way.” Hermann nodded, and John prepared for his most difficult maneuver yet. “I must lift you, and you must lay still until I have fixed the cot. I've laid out everything I could to make a soft ground for you, but it will hurt. I will be quick.”

Hermann turned his head towards John’s voice and smiled. “I trust you.” The words cut into John like a knife. He'd been the reason Hermann had been so badly burned. And blinded-

“I'm going to lift you now. I'm sorry for the pain it may cause you, but we'll get to town soon.”

“I'm ready,” Hermann said in as strong a voice as he'd had yet.

John carefully slipped his arms under Hermann’s shoulder and knees. Hermann cried out as John lifted him from the cot, and John felt his heart rip open. He’d already caused Hermann so much pain, and now he was the direct cause of it. He paid no attention to the pain he himself was experiencing: Hermann was more important. He set Hermann down as gently as he could, and brushed his shoulder in the same familiar manner as he'd been doing.

“I'm sorry. We are almost ready,” John said softly. Hermann was still whimpering but he seemed more calm that he was still again.

John stripped down the cot and rigged it up to the litter he'd made, making sure every bit of lumber was secured. Checking everything once more, John bent to scoop Hermann in his arms once more, but stopped just shy of putting his arms around the man once again as Hermann spoke.

“Can't we wait until daybreak?” Hermann croaked. John patted Hermann’s shoulder and gave him a small smile, though he knew he couldn't see it.

“It is best for us to travel when no one else is. There is much less of a chance of us being robbed.”

“Right,” Hermann mumbled. He nodded and seemed to clench his muscles in a strong manor. “I'm ready to move again.”

John scooped him up and Hermann cried out once more, but the litter was right beside him and was a much shorter journey than it had been to the floor. John grabbed a blanket and draped it over Hermann, tucking it in his sides, which earned him a few hisses of pain.

“To Frisco once more!” John tried to say cheerily as he picked up the litter to start dragging Hermann.

Hermann tried to smile through his pain. “To Frisco,” he repeated.

As John emerged from the tent with Hermann in tow, he was thankful that the rain had stopped, but that it had saturated everything enough that everything was muddy and easy to drag his cargo through. The sky was overcast, providing them cover from the hot sun. They were at least two full day’s travel from Frisco, but for Hermann, John would cross an ocean.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve taken so long to update but I have no motivation. After talking with the amazing and wonderful imadwarf97 I have found a direction. And thank you to colettebronte for everything, always. 
> 
> Prepare for Jane Eyre. Kinda. This chapter is in Hermann’s POV.

An unexpected clamor yanked Hermann from sleep and his delicate body was tossed from the litter just seconds after; he squished into the mud and cried out from the sudden shock. He heard a cacophony of noises and tried desperately to see, but it was of no use. Full loss of vision was a thought he’d had since the spill, or rather dump, of his formula. In wanting to save John, he’d been stupid enough to open his eyes under the contaminated waters. John had been under for far too long and Hermann feared for the worst, so he dove in. He knew now that the effort had burned his eyes beyond probable healing. John had been kind, letting the innocent lie continue, but now, as Hermann lay in the mud, he knew it was not the night that was preventing him from seeing.

 

“John?” he croaked out. But there was no answer. Panic coursed through him as he found that he was entirely too sore to move about. He tried calling out his beloved friend’s name once more, but it was silent. He reached out with his hands, desperately trying to grab hold of anything,  _ anything _ . The frustration, the situation and the reality of it all, not to mention the pain, caused Hermann to tear up. He tried reaching out all around him but his clutching hands grasped nothing but air. He lay for some time, wanting desperately to be well enough to get up. At least, he thought ironically, the cool mud was soothing to his skin. 

 

After Hermann lay for what must’ve been at least an hour, he began the laboring task of trying to crawl forward and grope about for John. He grimaced as he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself into a crawling position. Slowly and methodically he inched forward, reaching out every few feet to try and grab at something. Finally, after traveling several yards on his knees, Hermann snatched what he assumed to be the cot. His pulse raced as he felt his way around it, discovering the top and further along finding a boot, connected to a leg. Hermann followed the leg up the body to a head he knew belonged to John. Though he’d never felt his beard or soft hair, he knew it was unmistakably John. 

 

“John?” Hermann whispered desperately. There was silence, and then a moan. Hermann couldn’t help the grin that spread across his lips: John was at least  _ conscious _ . 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“I can’t...walk...anymore…” John whimpered, his voice completely broken.

 

Silence fell between them, and Hermann reached around so that his hand was resting on John’s shoulder, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. 

 

“I’m so...sorry...Hermann,” he heard John whisper out after a time. Hermann smiled, giving John’s shoulder as much of a squeeze as he could. 

 

“We’ll get out of this,” he said, matching the softness of tone. Hermann believed it. He knew that if they were intended to die, they would’ve already. This was just a slight hiccup. They’d get help. They’d get  _ well.  _ Without anyone on their trail, there was nothing to hinder their progress. After all, nothing in life was ever easy. Hermann had made it through scurvy, he’d make it through this, too. 

 

With a renewed vigor, Hermann pushed himself up to standing. He was unsteady, and he didn’t know how he’d get anywhere without being able to see the way, but he’d be able to use his senses. He’d know if he was going up hill instead of down, and if he could find a stick, he’d be able to poke the path in front of him to make sure he wasn’t about to fall down a bluff. He’d made it through drunken evenings where he was worse off, really. He could make it through this. He had to, for John. 

 

With wobbly footing he started walking forward, counting every single step and stumble, calculating his distance from John as he started groping his way along. He was determined. He stumbled on a tree root and excitedly started looking for a fallen branch. After a bit of fumbling about, he found one, long enough to poke out a considerable distance in front of him.

 

He walked for hours, narrowly avoiding what was probably a cliff face, tripping several times, but slowly making it  _ somewhere _ . He was tired, and hungry, and sore, but knowing that John was laying somewhere and needed help, kept him moving.

 

After a time, he took a break, leaning against his stick. He was just about to start traveling again when he heard the distant rumble of hooves. He was immediately excited and terrified at the same time. He stood still: this could either be his salvation, or demise. His heart was pounding out of his chest as the sound got louder and louder. It was a lone rider, from what he could tell.

 

The trotting slowed as it was apparent that the horse and rider were getting closer, and Hermann gripped his walking stick tight, bracing for what was next. The sound of hooves stopped entirely, and he heard the distinct creek of leather as the rider dismounted. 

 

“Pardon, sir,” a light, female voice called out hesitantly, “but you seem in an awful way.” 

 

Hermann turned his face in the direction of the voice and nodded. “Please, I need help. My friend is still felled some distance away.” He heard the person approach and rest a hand on his arm. 

 

“What happened?” she whispered softly. Hermann offered a sad smile. 

 

“The long and short of it is, we had a mining accident.”

 

The woman hummed and hooked her arm beneath Hermann’s elbow, directing him to the horse. 

 

“This won’t be to your liking, but I think it best we get you help, and I and my sister go out looking for your friend.” There was a pause, then she added “without you.”

 

Hermann stopped in his tracks. He could feel the presence of the horse and started weighing his options. If he and this person went out for John, there was no way to get him back. On the other hand-

 

“I propose a compromise, traveler. Allow me to show you where he is now, so that it is easier for you to find him later.” 

 

The woman hummed in thought, then started pushing Hermann towards her horse. 

 

“I’ll agree to that. We will need to be quick about it, though. We haven’t got much daylight left.” 

Hermann reached with his hand, letting his stick drop to the ground as he felt the horse. 

 

The woman came up behind him. “I’m gonna guide your foot to the stirrup and put your hand on the horn, then I’ll help push you up,” she said, getting a tighter hold on Hermann’s arm. He nodded, feeling her first help him find the stirrup. The movement was excruciatingly painful, but he had to get through it. Just a little more, and he and John would be safe. She then guided his hand to the horn.

 

“On the count of three, I’ll help you up. One, two, three,” she said, helping push Hermann up into the saddle. Being up so elevated and not being able to see was disorienting, but Hermann trusted this horse and his savior. He grabbed on to the horn as tight as he could. Hermann heard a bag being sorted through, and she tapped Hermann’s leg. 

 

“I want you to eat before we head out, and keep you eating while we ride. Take this, it’s a mix of nuts.”

 

Hermann reached down and felt her press something into his hand, then close his fingers around it. He brought it up to his mouth and hummed as he started chewing, savoring the sweet taste. 

 

After he’d finished munching, she patted his leg. “Alright, I’m joining you. You need to tell me where I’m going, which I don’t think is possible since you can’t see-“

 

Hermann swallowed and pointed firmly in the direction he’d come. 

 

“Head this way, 45 yards. You’ll come to some boulders.” 

 

“I hope you’re right,” she said, hoisting herself up on the horse and taking up the reins, Hermann pressed uncomfortably against her. 

 

“Me too,” Hermann said softly. 

 

They started off, Hermann pointing out everything he remembered from his journey. Based on the reports of the landscape from his traveling companion, he was incredibly accurate despite his blindness. They finally reached the area Hermann had first left John, and he could feel his heart beating rapidly.

 

“I see the cot and litter you mentioned, but there isn’t a soul here.”

 

Hermann shook his head at the news, feeling his palms sweat. “No...no he must be here. John!” he called out. His companion started doing the same for him. She led the horse around the whole area, circling back several times. Hermann felt a panic set in. He was getting light-headed and felt sick. 

 

“He has to be here…” 

 

The woman squeezed Hermann. “The sun is bowing out and we should, too. We’ll come back out tomorrow. He can’t have gotten far.” 

 

Hermann reluctantly nodded his head. “Yes, we’ll find him.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How does this make any sense? Well, it doesn’t, really. But when you’re severely burned with chemicals, the first step is to get the chemicals off. I’ve imagined that since Charlie and Eli left, it’s been raining, completely washing John’s body and clothing. His eyes were open even though he didn’t realize it, flushing them of the chemicals. We’ll pretend, for fiction’s sake, the rain saved him. But his adrenaline is keeping him going more than he realizes.
> 
> As for Hermann, well, he’s still blind. He didn’t face the brunt of the formula, but he also didn’t benefit from the rain so that is why he’s worse off right now.


End file.
